The Missing Dad
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: King Sonic has been missing for 10 years. Princess Sonia Acorn is determined to find out what happened to her dad, and why. TAKES PLACE IN THE ARCHIE-VERSE!
1. Prologue

**Okay, this idea had been in my head for a LONG time. It went through many changes. When this idea was first in my head, I had wanted Sonic's children to be in it. At the time, they were Sonamy kids, and Cream wasn't in it at all. Then, I decided to ditch the kids and have Tails's traveling companion be a fan character, a lovely female fox who thought of Tails like her big brother. It still was a Sonamy story simply because you get to see the kids ONE time.**

**Then I wondered what it would be like if Cream was in the story. After a while, I ditched the FC as well.**

**For a while, I thought about Sonic having a clone, but I had no idea how to pull it off, so that idea went bye, bye too. Then, ****_finally _****I remembered something: Archie Comics. I ****_love _****them, and they are the reason why I like Sonally. So sadly, Tails had to go. And thus, this story was born! After a year, yes, ****_a year _****of being in my head. This story was going to be my first fanfiction on here, but, since it was still in development, I had to settle for the other idea in my head. (Planet Earth)**

**I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I'm typing in bold, since I usually don't do that.**

**I wanted to look more professional, sue me. :P**

* * *

The last time I saw my dad... was when I was three.

I can't remember that much of him. Like I said, I was three, I can't remember that much from then.

The few memories I have of him are both fuzzy and clear at the same time, if that makes any sense. I doubt it does.

I could remember that he was rather goofy, he could always make mom smile. He would play with us whenever he got the chance.

He loved us.

But, if he loved us so much, why did he leave? Even to this day, I still don't understand, and it angers me. Does he know how much pain he put us through!? How heartbroken mother was!? How confused Manic and I were when we couldn't find him anywhere!? He had left mom pregnant... The Chaotix searched everywhere for him. No one could find him.

There were many theories about what happened to my dad. Some say he was murdered. Others say he was kidnapped by a terrorist group. Few people, said he left. It wasn't hard to believe, according to my godmother Amy, he was really stressed out around the time he disappeared. Maybe he needed time to disappear from it all.

I guess he needed 10 years to relax.

To be honest, seeing my dad's dead body on the ground when I was younger, would have been less painful.

As much as I hate him for leaving us, I miss him so much. I wanted a chance to know him better.

But you don't always get what you want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He stared at the pile of papers on his desk. It shouldn't be that big. He sighed and looked out the window. His two children, Sonia and Manic, were playing in the garden, ripping out the gardeners' roses, obviously for their mother. He chuckled. Looks like he'll have to console the gardeners again. He looked back to his papers, and groaned. He had hoped that they would magically disappear._

_He skimmed through them. Taxes, taxes, taxes! His weak point. Oh who was he kidding? Anything involving papers were his weak spot, including speeches. He shuddered just at the very thought of it. Then he saw something that caught his eyes. An envelope, addressed to him. It was very official looking, perhaps it was from the Dragon Kingdom? He hadn't heard from Monkey Kahn in awhile. He grabbed the envelope from the pile and opened it._

**To his Royal Highness,**

**This is a warning. Back down from the throne and get out of town. We will give you a week to make your decision.**

**Be wise.**

**Signed,**

**The Dark Presence**

_His hands shook as he read it. A threat. That was what this was. Then he remembered something. People usually don't carry out their threats. Despite that, he couldn't calm himself down. He doubted he would feel better until the security was a little tighter around here. He headed off toward the guards quarters._

_It was the start of a stressful week._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I planned on the story being like this, switching from the present to the past. Who knows? Maybe you'll figure out for yourself about what really happened to the narrator's dad?**

**Figure out who the narrator is, and you'll know who the dad is. Should be easy, if you were paying attention. :3**

**Review please!**


	2. The Nightmare and the Arrow

**Hello everybody! Oh who am I kidding!? Only one person read this story. And how do I know? I only got one review. -_- **

**Thank you **_Manicpanicgirl _**for reviewing! I gotta warn you though, the Manic in this story isn't Sonic's brother, Manic; it's Sonic's son Manic. ^^; But don't worry! They aren't little kids in this, that would be no fun! Thank you for approving! And it does matter when you're the only person that reviews.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Dark. There was nothing but darkness around me. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face! I didn't know where I was, just that I was definitely not on Angel Island anymore.

Suddenly, a spotlight went off to the right of me. The floor was still black despite the light shining on it. It was literally a black room. There was a figure with his back turned to me. From behind, he looked like my brother, Manik.

"Manik?" I began walking toward him, my hand reached out to touch his shoulder.

_Sonia..._

But before I could, my brother turned around. I screamed. Manik looked like something out of a nightmare. He was covered with gashes, and punctured with bullet sized holes. There was something tied around his neck. My stomach turned when I realized that it was a noose. He was covered in chains. His eyes, his eyes were bleeding. The emerald green orbs flashed at me in disappointment and hatred.

_Wake up..._

"_You..._" He pointed a finger at me.

"M-me?"

Suddenly, he had a scared look in his eyes. "_Help me!_" He fainted, falling forward in my arms.

I started crying for help, even though it was useless. He was already dead. I began to cry. "NOOOO!"

_SONIA!_

I jolted awake, punching the first person I saw, which was my brother.

"YEEEOOOW!" He grabbed his nose and stumbled back a little. "Aw, look what you did! You messed up my nose!"

_Manik. _He was alive. It was just a dream. I jumped out of bed and gave him a hug. He was stiff for a moment, then reluctantly returned the hug. I began to cry.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," he said. I hugged him tighter. "Uh, sis? Sis? _You're killing me!" _

"Oops." I let go. Manik dramatically took big breaths of air. "You think we woke anyone up?"

"I hope not," he replied, "But you sure woke me up, what happened?"

"I...don't want to talk about it."

He looked at me for a moment, then shoke his head. "Well...okay..." He left, leaving me all alone in my room.

I couldn't help but think about that dream. All those injuries, those eyes...

Wait. Manik's eyes were _blue, _not green like in my dream.

I looked towards my beside table, where there was a picture in a beautiful golden frame. It was a picture of me and my dad, a little bit after I was born. His eyes were a magnificent emerald green.

My blood went cold.

The man in my dream was not my brother.

The man was my father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sonic was not happy._

_It had been six days since he received the threatening letter. In those six days, he was given five more letters from the Dark Presence. They would talk about killing his family if he didn't make the right decision. There was a threat to his family, and he could do nothing about it. It angered Sonic to no end._

_He didn't tell anyone, not even Sally. This was his problem, and he was going to deal with it, no one else._

_The phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"_

_"Yes, your majesty, could you please come and pick up your son from school?"_

_Sonic was confused. He just dropped him off an hour ago! "Why?"_

_"He got into a little trouble today."_

_A little bit later, Sonic arrived at Manik's school. All the kindergarteners were playing outside, all except for Manik. Who was probably being yelled at by his teacher. Sonic entered the school and headed toward Manik's classroom. When he got there, Manik was sitting in the "time-out chair" with his back turned to him. Manik's teacher, Mrs. Brady, was at her desk._

_"Ah yes, your highness, please have a seat." She motioned to the tiny little chair near her desk. It was obviously meant for 5-year-olds. Reluctantly, he sat down. The chair broke. He could hear his son chuckling._

_"Your majesty, this is the tenth time this month that this had happened," Mrs. Brady started. "He obviously isn't ready for school."_

_Sonic knew where this was going._

_"So you want to kick him out."_

_"Now, I never said that-"_

_"Consider him expelled," Sonic interrupted, "You'll never see him again." In a flash, he grabbed his son and got him out of there. "I'll get his stuff tomorrow." He rushed out of there. When they were outside the school, Sonic grabbed his son by the shoulders. "What did you do this time?"_

_"Heheh, I beat up Jake the meanie."_

_He groaned, "Manik! You can't just beat up people because they're mean!"_

_"Why not? You used to."_

_ZING!_

_The arrow went right past his son's ear. It started bleeding. Manik began to cry. Sonic looked toward the direction the arrow came from. No one was there. He looked toward the arrow, and saw that it had a note tied onto it. Holding his son close, he untied the note and read it._

**This is your final warning.**

**Next time, we won't miss.**

* * *

**Shoot! This is long! For me anyways. Yay!**

**Things just got serious in the past! The action begins! Maybe. :3**

**Review man! I need reviews to live!**


End file.
